Danger Mouse
Danger Mouse was aired from 28 September 1981 to 19 April 1992. It was the longest running animated series from Cosgrove Hall Films and one of the most popular. It starred David Jason in his first original TV series for Cosgrove Hall. He was the voice of the title role and also the narrator. It took place in London's area of Baker Street which is similar to Sherlock Holmes. Danger Mouse (the world's greatest secret agent) and his assistant Penfold had their headquarters in a red Victorian Royal Mail Post box in the corner of the street where their boss Colonel K would contact them if there was any mission they had to do. Most of the time they dealt with dangerous threats, most of them coming from their evil arch-nemesis Baron Silas Greenback, a diabolical toad bent on world domination. There were two main vehicles that were used in the series: the Mark III (a high speed car with wings) and the Space Hopper (a high speed space rocket for missions in space). It also introduced Count Duckula but as a villain. He would later have his own spin off show where he would be a vegetarian vampire duck. The show became a smash hit bringing fans from all over the world and it is near the same level of popularity as its spin off. In 2015, the show was relaunched with differant animation, voice cast and effects. Cast *Danger Mouse (Voiced by Sir David Jason) *Ernest Penfold (Voiced by Terry Scott) *Colonel K (Voiced by Edward Kelsey) *Baron Silas Greenback (Voiced by Edward Kelsey) *Stiletto Mafiosa (Voiced by Brian Trueman) *Leatherhead (Voiced by Terry Scott) *Nero (Voiced by Sir David Jason, sped up) *Count Duckula (Voiced by Sir David Jason) *Augustus P. Crumhorm III (Voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Additional voices by Sir David Jason, Terry Scott, Brian Trueman *Narrated by Sir David Jason Episodes Eighty Nine episodes were produced in this series, including two pilots: Unaired Pilot Episodes The first pilot is, according to FremantleMedia, "yet to be found", but the second pilot, The Mystery of the Lost Chord, still exists. Whether the first pilot is a variation on the second or not is unclear. As there were no credits for pilot two, the exact date is unknown. However, in 1979 there was a writers' contract created. Series One (1981) These episodes were ten minutes long and originally aired with no interuptions. Series Two (Spring 1982) These episodes were originally aired as five four minutes segments. Series Three (Autumn 1982) The first three episodes originally aired in five four minute segments. The fourth and fifth episodes were single, ten minute segments. Series Four (1983) These episodes were originally aired as five four minute segments. Series Five (1984) These episodes were originally aired as ten minute segments. Series Six (1984-1985) The longest series with episodes which were originally aired as ten minute segments. Series Seven (1986) These episodes were originally aired as twenty five minute segments. Series Eight (1987) These episodes of the shortest series were originally aired as ten minute segments. NOTE: This is the final series to have the original end credits. Series Nine (1991-1992) Starting with this series, the show made a rapid change with brighter and altered artwork and different end credits. These episodes were originally aired as twenty five minute segments. Series Ten (1992) These episodes of the final season were originally aired as twenty five minute segments. Running gags *Colonel K calling Danger Mouse and forgetting what is going on or why he called. *Penfold always getting things wrong and saying something completely different to what he's been told. *Stiletto thinks Greenback is talking to him sometimes when he is talking to his pet Nero. *Penfold's Aunt refusing to believe that Danger Mouse is a real Secret Agent and thinks they're just playing games. Theme Tune The theme song was sung by Shelia Gott. The lyrics for the first intro: He's the greatest He's fantastic Whenever there is danger, he'll be there! He's the ace He's amazing He's the strongest, he's the quickest, he's the best! DANGER MOUSE! DANGER MOUSE! DANGER MOUSE! The lyrics for the second intro: He's the greatest He's fantastic Whenever there is danger, he'll be there! DANGER MOUSE! (Amazing!) DANGER MOUSE! (Astounding!) DANGER MOUSE! The lyrics for the outro: He's the greatest He's fantastic Whenever there is danger, he'll be there! He's the ace He's amazing He's the strongest, he's the quickest, he's the best! DANGER MOUSE! He's terrific He's magnific He's the greatest secret agent in the world! DANGER MOUSE! POWER HOUSE! He's the fastest, he's the greatest, he's the best! DANGER MOUSE! DANGER MOUSE! DANGER MOUSE! Category:Television Shows Category:ITV shows Category:CITV shows